


They're Both 'Baroque'

by EtteniotElicec



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Chemicals, Heist gone wrong, M/M, fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtteniotElicec/pseuds/EtteniotElicec
Summary: If you didn't know, the dialogue at the end with the riddles was taken from a comic where the two have a nice chat in a library.





	They're Both 'Baroque'

Silently, a peculiar green gas began creeping its way through the ventilation system of Ace Chemicals. Vents were opening and closing, as fans turned off and on again, guiding the cloud to its proper destination. Edward sat at the helm of a large set of security monitors, typing away as he guided the cloud through the building. He focused his eyes on one of the monitors in front of him. He looked at the entrance to the main Chemical storage room. There had been a fresh shipment earlier in the day so there was extra security on both sides of the door. 

The Riddler Grinned.

He picked up his two-way radio, “Riddle me this: Tool of thief, toy of queen. Always used to be unseen. Sign of joy, sign of sorrow. Giving all likeness borrowed. What am I?”

Through the radio came a sigh, followed by a familiar southern accent, “A mask. Don’t tell me you forgot to bring yours.”

“Oh no, I remembered mine, but I can’t say the same for our friends at the door. You’d think they would have learned better by now.”

“You’d think.”

Edward spotted A certain burlap-clad man making his way down a hallway on the monitors. “Don’t turn the corner just yet. The gas still has another… 26 second before reaching the guards.”

Jon gave a silent nod, stopping just before the turn.

Jonathan, in his full Scarecrow costume, had plenty of fear toxin on hand, and in several forms – gas bombs, sprays, powders – but If he were to use those and be seen, the guards may have enough time to sound an alarm and alert others to their presence.

Their plan instead, was to commandeer the main control room – done – Release the toxin into the vents from there – done – and have Edward guide it only to the targeted guards, so that Jonathan could quickly slip past them in their fear induced state.

“They’re down.” – done.

As soon as Jonathan turned down the hall, Edward got up, slipped on his own gas-mask, and immediately tripped on the unconscious body of the guard he’d left on the floor, hitting the door face first. That’s what he get’s for not wanting to drag 200 pounds of coffee and doughnuts to the corner of the room. He got up, brushed himself off, and carried on his way like nothing happened.

When he finally reached the storage room, he noted the thin green haze that marked the air above the cowering guards on the floor. Jonathan told him, this particular toxin had an effect of rendering its victims speechless in their terror, like a nightmare where you try to scream for help, but cannot make a sound. He fondly recalled Jonathan trying to hold back a grin when he’d said it, but something about the sight before him seemed to make him feel uneasy. He tried to put that out of his mind.

Inside the room, the gas was thicker. He expected to see, or rather, hoped to see Jonathan quickly gathering the chemicals he needed before they made their escape; instead, the mad scientist was currently standing over the incapacitated guards, intently studying their reaction to his toxin.

Edward had that feeling again upon seeing this. He shouldn’t, though. He’s seen Jon do this countless times before, and it never bothered him then. Why now? Time, that was it. It was because they needed to hurry. “Jon, we don’t have time for this.” He snapped, “Just grab what you need so we can get the hell out of here.”

“Relax Edward,” Jonathan drawled out as he turned his attention towards the shelves containing chemicals in boxes and bottles and bags, oh my, “No alarms have been sounded yet, and the secondary guards don’t make their rounds here for another hour.”

“Right, Right, an hour, right…” He said more to himself than to Jon. He still couldn’t shake that feeling of dread, and it seemed to only be growing stronger. He walked up to another shelf of chemicals and tried to find the ones they had come here for, but something wasn’t right. He tried to read the labels, but he couldn’t quite focus on them. It was as if the letters were rearranging themselves to try and trick him.

He then realized what that feeling was.

“Jon…”

“Mhm? have you found the acids yet?”

“R-riddle me this… how is Antonio Vivaldi like my mask?”

Jonathan looked up at him, “Antonio Vivaldi? Edward, the hell kind of riddle is-” then he spotted it. There was a crack in the left side of Edward’s mask where one of the filters was popping out slightly. It wasn’t anything too noticeable at a glance, but it was enough to let in a small steady flow of the fear toxin that engulfed the area.

Edward was starting to shake now. He gripped the shelf to try and steady himself as his knees began to buckle. He felt his chest grew tighter as his breathing quickened. He couldn’t take in breath fast enough. the stupid mask was suffocating him. He was trapped inside of it! He reached up to take it off, but stopped when he felt Jonathans hands on top of his, gently pulling his hands back down away from the mask.

“Edward,” His voice was calm, yet assertive, “do not take of the mask. It’s still filtering most of the toxin out.”

“But Jon, I… I can’t breathe!” He reached up for the mask again, and once more Jonathan stopped him.

“Yes you can. If you take it off, the toxin’s effects will become much worse. Do you understand?”

Edward nodded. That’s right it was the toxin. He was fine physically, it was just the toxin getting to him. He tried to regulate his breathing.

“Come on.” Jonathan quickly lead him out of the room, while trying not to go too fast so as to avoid elevating Edward’s hear rate.

When they exited into the cool night air, Edward practically tore the mask off of his face. They jumped in the car an Jonathan floored it.

“Edward, tell me exactly how you feel. What are you experiencing.”

“What? Does this make me another t-test subject?!” He started hyperventilating again.

“No, Edward. I need to know how quickly the effects are advancing for you. And please try to slow your breathing.” Edward took in shaky breaths. Jon was right. He tried his best to fight the toxins effects, but willpower could only do so much against the body’s natural chemistry, “I c-couldn’t read the… the labels… the letters… kept… m-moving…I…I…”

“Mild hallucinations, fading speech. Keep talking Edward. Edward?” He spared a glance from the road to see Edward bent over in his seat, clutching his hair.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Edward this isn’t your fault.” Although Jonathan was slightly disappointed in not being able to grab all of the chemicals he required, his concern for Edward was far greater.

Edward started mumbling something under his breath, and Jonathan had to strain to hear what it was, his stomach twisted when he finally deciphered it, “Please… I… I’m sorry… Please, Father…” Edward wasn’t sitting in a speeding car in Gotham anymore, he was cowering in a closet under the looming shadow of his father.

“Edward…” He spoke as softly as he could. Edward only shrunk down at the sound, “Edward, it’s Jonathan…”

“…Please…” He sounded impossibly small. Edward’s personality was as bold and loud as the costume he wore, making it all the harder for Jonathan see him as a small child. Hiding. Afraid. Helpless.

He could still talk… somewhat. The toxin wasn’t anywhere near what it’s full effect could be. Maybe he could still reach Edward. Bring him back to the present… but how?

“I make you weak at the worst of times. I keep you safe, I keep you fine. I make your palms sweat, and your heart grow cold. I visit the weak, yet seldom the bold. What am I?”

Edward blinked, but otherwise didn’t react.

Jonathan repeated the riddle, but with more urgency, “What am I, Edward?”

“…f…fear?”

“Um, let’s see… What word is the same when written upside-d-”

“S-swims.”

“I can be cracked, I can be made, I can be told, I can-”

“A joke.”

“What seven letter word contains-”

“Therein… Jon?”

“Yes, Edward, I’m here.”

“y-you’re… you’re…”

“Yes?”

“You’re horrible at this.”

Jonathan chuckled under his breath as relief swept over him, “Criticise all you want, I learned them from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know, the dialogue at the end with the riddles was taken from a comic where the two have a nice chat in a library.


End file.
